OMG!
by Amira Devant
Summary: Ichigo's eyes widened as he stare at the sight before him. The traitor was Aizen! "Holy crap. He's hot without glasses"' The rest stare at him. "What? I have a thing for bad boys." Shrugs. Gay!Ichigo. Slight ByakuyaxIchigo, AizenxIchigo


OMG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Duh.

Summary: Ichigo's eyes widened as he stare at the sight before him. The traitor was Aizen? "Holy crap. He's hot without glasses"' The rest stare at him. "What? I have a thing for bad boys." Shrugs. Gay!Ichigo.

~0~0~0~

"Rukia!" Ichigo choked out as he stared at the sight of what would be his best girl friend's death. Only for him to sigh in relief as the hot brother (yummy!) protected her. Mentally, Ichigo found himself pouting and being irrationally jealous of the close contact Rukia had with the Sixth Squad Captain.

"Nii-sama!" she shouted in shock as he gripped the blade that pierced his chest. The gorgeous captain gritted his teeth as he glared at the white-haired captain. Ichigo grunted as he tried to force himself to stand. 'There is no freaking way I invaded Soul Society, faced off two captains, unlocked my Bankai, and almost died to save Rukia for her to die in front of me!'

The evilly grinning captain's sword shrunk into it's normal size as the blind captain stepped up behind him. Aizen sighed, causing Ichigo glare at the plain capatin. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push himself up. 'Sure he's got those broad shoulders, but this guy's seriosuly pissing me off!' Stumbled onto his feet, Ichigo cursed. 'Damnit! That asshole really did a number on me.' Glancing behind him, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. 'at least I'm not like Renji or Wolf-man.'

Ichigo groaned and forced himself to concentrate at the matter at hand. He could feel the energy leaking from his body with every moment. He knew he was in not fit to fight but Ichigo would be damned if Rukia died.

"You're not laying a hand on her!" Ichigo spat at the pair. Evil Grin smiled at him mocking. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Before Ichigo cold answer, figures appeared on the mountain top. It seemed that everyone had gotten the messaged about the evil Aizen. In that instant found Aizen trapped between two figures.

Ichigo allowed himself to relax slightly, grateful that he would not have to face off with the traitors alone. 'Plus,' he grinned slightly to himself, 'Yoruichi and the little girl seem to have Aizen under control. That just leaves blind guy and evil grin guy. Strange. They are't moving.' That sent off warning bells in Ichigo's mind.

"What a nostalgic face," Azien said calmly. Ichigo frowned, too calmly. Subtly, he forced himself to move inbetween Aizen and Rukia. Coindencilly, Byakuya. Rukia said nothing, but Ichigo could been the shinigami lord's surprise. Ichigo refrained from snorting.

"If you even move a muscle," Yoruichi said as she gripped Aizen's zumpakto. The little girl finished the thought, "You will lose your head." The spunky kid's sword pressed into Aizen's throat.

"Very well," Aizen replied with a smirk. Ichigo swallowed and raised his sword. Three huge figures jumped onto the mountain top as they stared in horror. The three gate guardians were traitors as well. "You can't hold me here and fight them," Aizen continued amused.

Rukia yelled as she was put down. Ichigo glanced behind him to see Byakuya stand shakily, sword in hand. Ichigo caught his eye and nodded. They would take them down together. They could not let Aizen get away.

Byakuya stepped up next to Ichigo, but before they could attack they heard a howling sound. The next moment, the huge figure of Jidanbou (with Kuukaku won his shoulder) landed on the ground. They launched into an attack, easily diposing of the traitors for further sentencing.

It seemed that the cavalary had finally arrived. The evil-grin guy was at sword point from a busty redhead and gorgeous tattoo 69 had the blind guy. Ichigo's mind did a double take on the tattoo. 'Does he even know what that means?' Ichigo's mind raced at the thought even as he licked his lips.

But he forced himself being brought back to reality as the rest of the Captains and their vices, appeared. Plus the fodder. Ichigo sighed in relief. From the corner of his eye he could see Byakuya drop his sword slightly. The man was trembling from over-exterting himself. 'Not that I'm much better,' Ichigo's mind supplied as the orange head found his muscles screaming at him.

"It's over." The one sentence said it all.

Laughter, was not what Ichigo was expecting from that statement. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo stepped backwards, towards Rukia. Laughter from the bad guy when he's cornered was never a good thing. Did no one watch the cartoons anymore?

"It's time," Aizen said with an easy smile. The group was stunned for a moment.

"Get away! Soi Fong!" Yoruichi yelled as she leaped backwards. Ichigo watched with wide eyes as a prison of light trapped Aizen. Byakuya cursed as he swayed slightly. Ichigo shifted so that he gripped the captain's elbow, eyes traveling upwards to the origin of the light.

"Please tell me that's a kidou," Ichigo muttered. Byakuya glared at him, causing Ichigo to continue, "Oh, you must be feeling better if you can still pull off that 'I am better than you' glare."

"Menos Grande!" Byakuya replied in fustration, whether it was the situation with Aizen or the fact that a Ryoka was helping him, Ichigo could not tell. But he said nothing as he watched the sky be turn open and the blackness seep out, taking the form of hollows.

But beyond that, Ichigo could see something bigger, darker. Two more beams of light errupted from the sky and encased the other two traitors.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he watched the three be beamed upwards. 'WTF? It's now Star Trek?' He made a move forward but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Ichigo turned to stared at the ever-serious captain Byakuya Kuchiki. "That light is called Negation. You cannot break through it without being destoyed yourself. Menos used it to recall their injured."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. 'The asshole was going to get away...Wait." His lips twitched into a slight grin as brown eyes met blue, "I didn't know you cared."

Byakuya gave him the 'Holier-than-thou' look once again as turned to the scene in front of them. Ichigo sighed and couldn't help but mutter, "I'm so going in search of that stick up your ass and pulling it out myself. One of these days... When you least expect it..."

Wolf-man was yelling something at the blind guy. Ichigo winced when he realised that they were friends. 'Ouch.'

But it seemed that Rukia's Captain asked the all important question, "Why?"

Aizen smirked as he pulled off his glasses. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched. "To go higher." WIth a single hand, Aizen pushed back his hair as he turned his eyes downwards, watching them. "No one starts at the top of the world. Not even Gods. I will sit on that throne in the Sky."

With one last look, Azien continued with a smirk, his back to them, "Goodbye shinigami. And you, Ryoka. For a human, you really are interesting."

And then he was gone, swallowed by the black hole in the sky. But Ichigo was still speachless at what just happened.

"Holy shit," Ichigo uttered, breaking the stunned silence that descended on the group on the mountain top. They all turned to him, but Ichigo's eyes were locked on the sky. "He was so hot without glasses."

They stare at him. "I-Ichigo!" Rukia half-yells, somewhat stunned at her friend's reaction to the situation.

He turns to her and shrugs with a half-smile, "What? I have a thing for bad boys."

A chocking sound from the other side of him caught Ichigo's attention. Byakuya stared at him woth shocked eyes before he collapsed.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yelled as she lurched foward to try and catch her brother.

Then brought everyone back to reallity as they jumped forward to heal the injured. Ichigo felt his sword fall from his fingers and his knees finally give out.

And Ichigo would always swear that Byakuya fainted from the thought of not being with him (Ichigo), despite that the Captain claim it was from blood loss.

* * *

End.

You like? You hate? Want more?

Leave a review!

AmiraD.


End file.
